The Institute of Medicine in its landmark study Crossing the Quality Chasm concluded that health care today harms too frequently and routinely fails to deliver its potential benefits. The United States is a leader in producing scientific knowledge upon which to improve health care and its outcomes but lags in ensuring that clinical practice is based on the best scientific information available. The Dissemination Core is dedicated to improving our capacity to more rapidly disseminate the findings of nursing outcomes research and to translate evidence into practice. Our work is guided by the Quality Health Outcomes Model and Berwick's Model of Diffusion of Innovation in Health Care positing that the translation of research into practice depends upon individuals knowing about new knowledge and being open to change, and the practice context supporting the adoption of innovation. The overarching Specific Aim of the Dissemination Core is to rapidly disseminate the products of nursing outcomes research to scientists, clinicians, administrators, policy makers, and the public. The activities of the Core foster the translation of outcomes research into practice by a) decreasing barriers to individual use of outcomes research, b) increasing the participation of minority investigators in nursing outcomes research and c) decreasing contextual barriers to using health outcomes research in practice, d) exploring how evolving electronic web-enabled communications technologies can enhance dissemination of nursing outcomes research.